


Closer

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Language, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This takes place nearing the end of season 3. Dean has sold his soul to save his brother and he is scared. He refuse to show it but he is. Sam has forced Dean with him this small secluded town filled with psychics and wiccans. Sam has gone of looking for answers and a way to save his brother. Dean refused to come and decided to visit the local bar instead.





	Closer

“Hey what can I get you?” you smiled over the bar trying to catch the man’s attention. He looked guarded and kinda crept out by the paintings on the walls and the crystals hanging from the ceiling.

The man turned around by the sound of your voice, “do you have anything that doesn’t sparkle?” His disgusted look and tone made you laugh out loud, “I am not sure we have anything that does. Let me guess. Beer in a bottle?” you smiled at him and hardly waited for his reply before reaching into the fridge under the counter.

“Yeah,” the man sent you a smile that could light up the room before frowning a little, “what are you are psychic too?”

You didn’t even have to read him to know lying probably was the best option here, “no,” you smiled and opened the beer before placing it in front of him, “just an observant bartender.”

“Oh really,” the man leaned forward a little and the light for the crystals hit his eyes making them sparkle emerald green.

“Really” you leaned forward a little resting your hands on the counter inches away from his as you tilted your head and bit your lip before smiling, “and you are a hunter.”

You sentence took the man by surprise and he leaned back a little, “yeah what gave me away?”

You smiled and stood back up as you started cleaning down the bar, “the smell of gunpowder. The guarded look in your eyes when you asked me if I am psychic. The leather jacket. The gun and the silver blade you are caring and the way you didn’t even blink when you saw the demon taps in front of every entrance.”

The man laughed and leaning back resting his elbows on the counter, “you got me. I’m Dean by the way.”

“Y/N” you smiled at him before turning around and walking to some other costumers as you walked you felt his eyes on you. Wandering, but not in a creepy way. I a way that made you feel sexy. Desired. You smiled as you served the other costumers before turning around and grapping two more beers from the fridge.

“So Dean,” you placed one in front of the man and one in front of you, “what brings you here?”

“My pain in the ass little brother you thinks he can save the world,” Dean smiled but this time pain was evident in his eyes and you could no longer help yourself. You read his thoughts. They were a jumble. He was scared. Scared of hell. Scared of what would happen when he died two months from now. But not only scared for himself for his brother too. The brother he made a deal to protect. The brother he was now leaving.

You kept your game face on even though you felt like crying. The man sitting in front of you was a good man. A man that would do anything for the people he loved. A man that would jump in front of a bullet for people he didn’t even knew. He did not deserve hell, but you couldn’t tell him that. Instead you looked him straight into those beautiful green eyes, “the world or you?”

Dean lifted his brows but leaned closer this time instead of backing up, “so you are really sure you aren’t a psychic cause you are better than the ones we meet today.”

You smiled again and leaned in close enough to kiss him, “no just a bartender whose shift is over in 30 minutes.”

“Really?” Dean didn’t flinch as you spoke and it was all you could do not to kiss him right then and there as you felt his hot breath on your lips, “meet you around back then?”

“Give me 45 minutes,” you winked at him and stood back up as another costumer yelled at the other end of the bar.

Dean ran his tongue over his lips as he rested his eyes on your swaying hips as you walked away. Maybe this trip hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

*************

You fumbled as you tried getting your key into your front door lock, but Dean’s hands running up your thighs, around your waist and under your shirt wasn’t making it easy nor was his lips or tongue that was currently exploring your neck.

You finally managed to get the door open and Dean twirled you around pushing you backwards through it as he kicked it close behind you just before his lips crashed into yours. As your tongues dances you ran your hands up his chest before pulling his leather jacket off him. You let his hands wander round your waist and up your shirt before you finally pushed him away.

Dean sent you a confused look before you sent him a wicked grin letting your jacket fall to the ground before reaching out your hand offering it to him, “come on!” Dean’s breath was heavy as you lead him through the rooms and into your bedroom where you let go of his hand and turned around to face him.

The way his eyes wandered up and down your body. The way his eyes devoured you. Suddenly made you feel shy and your eyes went to the floor.

“Hey…” Dean took a step forward running his hands down your arms, “we don’t have to do this you know. If you want me to go…”

You looked back up into his green eyes and for the second time that night you allowed yourself into his thoughts. He was serious. He would walk out that door right now if you asked him too but he was lonely and he hoped with all he had you wouldn’t. That you would let him stay; help him forget about the hate, the absence of faith in salvation, the fear of hell and loss.

“No. Don’t go,” you smiled at him deciding to be honest with him, “I just got shy. That’s all.” Your words made Dean smile as he let his shirt fall to the grown and pulled his t-shirt over his head making you gasp at the sight. “You got no reason too,” he insisted as he gentle pushed you back on the bed hovering over you. “You are beautiful.”

Dean knelt down between your legs letting his hands run up your thighs gently squeezing them all the way up before slowly unbuttoning your jeans helping them off you. He stared at you for a while before touching you again and you let yourself enter his mind again. This time his thoughts made you blush because behind the fear he thought of you. He thought about how you were gonna look when you came for him. How you were gonna squam when his tongue played with your clit. How sweet you were gonna taste and how he was gonna make you scream his name. 

“Dean touch me please,” you begged making him smile as he lifted you your left kissing your ankle, “yes ma’ me.” Dean kissed, licked and sucked his way up your leg, your inner thigh all the way to your panties. He lingered at the places that made you shiver before gently biting down on the thin fabric covering your core removing it with his teeth. When they dropped to the floor Dean grabbed your right leg giving the same attention as he had the left before slowly letting his tongue caress your slids.

“Dean please!”

And without warning his tongue entered you trusting into you a few times making you gasp before replacing it with his fingers as his tongue sucked down on your clit making you scream and it didn’t take long for him to make you cum on his face as his tongue and hands worked you through your orgasm.

After catching your breath you sat back up urging Dean to stand and you pressed your face against his jeans. Rubbing against the bulge that stretched the fabric making him groan before you unzipped his pants pulling them down along with his boxers freeing his impressive length. You put on hand around it pumping a few times before running your tongue from the rot to the head making him growl as your tongue teased him. Blowing lightly against the moist trail you had left, you gently cupped Dean’s balls and began to rub slightly. You took the head of his cock into his mouth sucking it in making Dean moan your name before you started bopping your head taking as much of him inside your mouth as you could. You looked up into his eyes as you moved and for the fourth time you let yourself enter his mind. Still the fear was there. He still hadn’t let go so you did making him growl in disappointment but it didn’t last long.

You stood up in front of him as your pulled your thang top over your head revealing yourself completely to him, “Dean just let go. Take me. However you want me!” and you saw the lust darken his eyes and his mind went blank as he grabbed you and twirled you around giving your back a push making you fall forward hands and knees on the bed. He didn’t give you any time to think before he dug his long calloused fingers into your hips as he slammed his cock into you only giving you a second to adjust to his seize before he pounded into you. Pulling you against him with each trust filling the bedroom with his groans, the sound of skin smacking together, the smell of sex and your screams of pleasure, bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm but then suddenly he pulled out of you. Making you moan at the empty feeling he left you with. It didn’t last long but just long enough for you to read his mind. All you found was lost and want. You had helped him get away from himself.

He pulled you back on your feet, twirled you around and lifted you the air as he turned around and pressed you against the wall before filling you up again in one smooth motion. He squeezed our thigh with one hand and buried the other in your hair. His tongue crashed into your mouth just as he slammed into you over and over. Fucking you into the wall. Leaving marks from his fingers on your thighs and bite and suction marks on your neck and collarbone making you scream his name as you came hard around him and he let go. Dean kept pounding working both of you through your orgasms before leaning forward resting himself against you and the wall and you ran your hands up his back which was red from your claw marks and into his hair as he gently kissed your neck before lowing you back to the ground as his breath started to normalize.

He pulled back a little and rested his hand on your neck. His eyes were caring as they stared into yours, “you okay?” he almost whispered and smiled when you nodded, “amazing.”

“Yeah it was wasn’t it,” his green eyes sparkled in the moonlight from the window as he winked at you.


End file.
